El hámster
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Un desatinado regalo de cumpleaños obliga a Saga y Camus a cuestionar su relación. / *Saga x Camus* Yaoi.


Este fic está algo extraño para lo que acostumbro (ooc?)…digamos que no está escrito en un tono muy serio, y es para **Tutine**! (regalo atrasado de cumple :P)

La tarea que me dejó era: SagaxCamus, blowjob a punto de ser descubiertos.

El hámster es culpa de Kea…

Los diseños de las yukatas están inspirados en un fanart que puse en mi livejournal (perfil).

* * *

0-o-0

**El hámster**

0-o-0

—¿Qué es esto?

La pelota transparente con agujeritos rodó hasta topar contra una pata de la mesa. El hámster dorado contenido en ella dio la vuelta y activó sus patitas para cambiar de dirección y seguir rodando.

—Un regalo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu cumpleaños.

—Devuélvelo.

—Pero…

—Saga. Devuélvelo.

Se lo llevó, pero no lo devolvió. Lo instaló en su casa; la pobre criatura no tenía la culpa de nada. Y sí, tal vez había sido extraño. Su relación no era de regalos. No era ni siquiera una relación. Eran visitas de Saga al templo de Acuario que a veces se extendían por horas o incluso toda la noche. Eran conversaciones parcas y superficiales y eran un par de comidas compartidas. Era la comodidad sin mayores pretensiones. Si comenzaban a darse regalos de la nada, la situación podría tornarse innecesariamente compleja.

Quizás ya lo era, o no se estarían preocupando por estas cosas. La culpa recaía en Saga, pensaba Camus, en Saga y en sus inoportunas iniciativas.

Al principio, Saga le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Estar vivo de nuevo con un deber obsoleto lo sumió en meses de desazón. Sin embargo, la vivacidad de la gente a su alrededor (Kanon) acabó insertándole la curiosidad de conseguir algo que le diera color a sus días. Así que puso manos a la obra para que su nueva existencia fuera disfrutable. Y es que había algo que _urgía_. Urgentemente.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando su mente tomó la decisión de manera espontánea. Pensó que tendría que sopesar las posibilidades, pero un interés dormido se agitó explosivamente apenas se decidió a asomarse al nuevo mundo que ya no necesitaba de su protección. Y lo vio, entrenando con Escorpión, superándolo con gracia y cierta altivez que le hizo algo a sus neuronas. Algo que lo dejó boquiabierto y contemplando sin disimulo la espigada figura del joven guardián de Acuario.

Listo, la elección estaba hecha. No habló a nadie de ello, ni siquiera a su hermano. Y pasó algunos días simplemente observando al súbito objeto de su interés, convenciéndose a sí mismo de la terrible idea, o de la genial idea. Había otros, probablemente más accesibles, pero se encaprichó rápidamente con él.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que vacilara en acercarse. No lo conocía bien, no más allá del sentimiento de camaradería desarrollado durante las doce horas como espectros. Y la diferencia de edad era notable, le acomplejaba pensar en ello. Pero fue imposible sacárselo de la cabeza; era un antojo frívolo pero se había dicho que eso estaba bien, que debía dejarse sucumbir a ese tipo de cosas. Al final la atracción física resultó más fuerte que cualquiera de sus inseguridades.

Un día se paró muy formal en el templo de Acuario. Llevaba su armadura; sabía que se veía mejor con su armadura. Sin ella se veía demasiado… como Kanon. Camus salió a recibirlo sin demora pero no demostró entusiasmo al verlo ahí. No demostró absolutamente nada, e inconscientemente, Saga adquirió un semblante más severo para encubrir su nerviosismo. Y cuando el menor arqueó una deliciosa ceja partida, cuestionando su presencia, él no esperó más y preguntó:

—¿Tienes a alguien?

Camus le dio forma a sus palabras, hallándoles sentido medio segundo después, y Saga leyó el entendimiento en su mirada antes de que negara levemente con la cabeza portando una sonrisa sutil.

Entonces, Saga completó estúpidamente:

—¿Quieres tenerme a mí?

Y lo decía serio, tan serio como cuando llegaron a Aries vestidos en Surplices anunciando una meta sombría. Los ojos azules del francés se encendieron divertidos. Esa forma de ofrecerse le había parecido graciosa, generándole la imagen de un cachorro ansioso por ser adoptado.

Saga se comprobó como una buena compañía. Y poco a poco, fue significando más que eso. No que Camus lo fuera a admitir en ningún momento próximo...

Luego resultó que era Saga quien _tenía_ a Camus, noche tras noche, mañana tras mañana, mediodía tras mediodía. En las tardes no. En las tardes cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos. De los pocos asuntos que quedaban para ocuparse en ese pacífico Santuario; el hermano, el amigo, el estudiante, la diosa…

Precisamente la diosa les alteró la rutina un día.

Y por eso estaban aquí, dos semanas en Japón y contando, sobrellevando la convivencia forzada. No había nada de malo en estar con sus compañeros, pero Saga quería estar con Camus, y Camus continuaba irritado por el asunto del hámster, ya casi un mes atrás. No se había negado a verlo, pero ya no toleraba su presencia por mucho tiempo. Era frustrante y descorazonador sentir que le estorbaba, y si bien la urgencia física que lo había impulsado a él era continuamente satisfecha, ahora necesitaba más. Y Camus claramente estaba indispuesto a aventurarse a más.

Saga ansiaba hablar con él, en serio, por primera vez. Ahora no podía, porque resultaba imposible hallarlo solo. La mansión estaba saturada, y las salidas siempre se daban en grupo, todos tras la diosa. No podía aproximarse así; lo que tenían no era público. Su hermano probablemente lo sabía, algunos otros quizás lo sospechaban, pero no habían anunciado nada, principalmente porque no había nada que anunciar además de _"Tenemos sexo. Me regaló un hámster."_

Saga dejó a dicha criatura —nombrada "Pólux"— encargada a Kiki cuando la amabilísima Athena los trajo a Japón a disfrutar de los días de hanami, para ver a las flores de cerezo nacer. Justo ahora volvían del parque, la chica en su kimono rosa y la procesión de jóvenes —y algunos no tan jóvenes— tras de ella, ataviados en yukatas de distintos colores.

Vestido en azul plúmbeo, concordante con su opaco humor, Saga iba hasta el final, echando ojeadas inquietas a Camus, quien escuchaba a Milo sin mucho interés mientras estudiaba sus exóticos alrededores. No había desperdicio en observar los primorosos capullos de sakura en su cénit, pero la ansiedad que carcomía a Saga no le permitía disfrutar plenamente el espectáculo natural.

Suspiró y bajó la vista, sus dedos se entretuvieron con un hilito suelto de su manga. Su atuendo era de lo más sencillo. El grueso cinto tenía rayas blancas y azules, y al color sólido de la yukata lo adornaban discretamente líneas rasgadas de un azul aún más oscuro. Algunos habían escogido vestimentas verdaderamente escandalosas, como su hermano; base negra con diseños de dragones blancos y rojos. Se veía un tanto genial pero era demasiado llamativo para su gusto. Volteó hacia Camus de nuevo, quien había escogido algo sutil pero —a juicio de Saga— encantador. Su yukata poseía etéreos diseños florales de colores olivo y coral, sobre un pacífico tono arena. El obi marrón llamaba silenciosamente a los ociosos dedos de Saga. Fantaseó con avanzar los metros que los apartaban y desatarlo ahí mismo.

Se cruzó de brazos y un gesto malhumorado se instaló en su rostro. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, supo que no iba a poder aguantar la cena. Saori había preparado una mesa en el jardín, que se encontraba decorado con el mismo tipo de linternas de papel que habían visto en el parque.

Saga estaba demasiado fastidiado por la distancia que lo había separado de Camus estos últimos días, desde que pisaron tierra japonesa, y bastante preocupado por lo que sucedería al volver al Santuario. ¿Seguiría siendo tratado con desapego?

Por primera vez consideró que, quizás, lo mejor sería terminar con todo. Se alejó del grupo y vagabundeó por el enorme jardín. Era prácticamente un pequeño bosque, con senderos y un sinfín de árboles y pequeñas áreas para descansar.

Saga se detuvo al encontrar una fuente de mármol en la intersección de un par de caminos empedrados. Se sentó en la orilla y exhaló desganado. Menos de cinco minutos después, una risilla apenas audible le hizo enderezarse y abrir los ojos bien grandes. Su mirada buscó de inmediato al joven que llegaba sin prisas a ese punto escondido del bosque. Camus no se acercó hasta él, sino que se distrajo observando los frondosos arbustos que cercaban a ambos lados el pie de un árbol, y que presumían diminutas florcillas blancas.

Saga parpadeó dos veces seguidas y se levantó para caminar hacia el menor, hasta detenerse a un paso tras su espalda. El silencio era amable pero su semblante no abandonó cierta severidad.

—El Caballero de Géminis no puede desaparecer sin que la gente lo note— señaló Camus en un tono tranquilo, un tanto astuto. La arruga en el ceño de Saga se remarcó.

—Eso no me preocupa, ya tuve suficiente de este lugar.

—Deberías apreciar la novedad… en el Santuario no hay más que-

—Yo— interrumpió Saga, convenciéndose fatalistamente de que Camus no añoraba lo mismo que él. Las cejas de Camus se juntaron.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca—reprendió con repentina frigidez, antes de soltar un débil suspiro. No era ignorante al hecho de que Saga guardaba muchas inseguridades sobre la manera en que se relacionaban, algunas infundadas—.Tú no me aburres, Saga… pero a veces me cansas.

Saga no estaba seguro de cuál era la diferencia, pero, por alguna razón, lo tomó como un cumplido. Posó una mano sobre la espalda baja de Camus y la deslizó hábilmente para enmarcar su cintura e incitarlo a voltear. Camus no se opuso y en menos de dos segundos sus miradas se estaban interponiendo y sus perfiles sincronizándose para un ansiado acercamiento.

El beso no fue particularmente dulce; la falta de privacidad de los últimos días los había apartado construyéndoles una montaña de frustración e impaciencia. Saga bebió de los labios de Camus impulsado por su sequía interna, la armonía entre sus lenguas escaseó y los dientes llegaron a chocar y ambos se quejaron y apretaron los brazos, la cintura, los hombros, donde se pudiera tocar; reclamando por la incompetencia del vecino, pero sin estar dispuestos a detenerse para corregir el descompuesto intercambio.

—¡Dioses, dos semanas!—Saga susurró en una voz ronca y con ojos empañados antes de empujar a Camus con ridícula torpeza sobre los arbustos, casi tirándolo en el proceso. Acabaron tras el árbol, más o menos ocultos por la vegetación alrededor, y se deslizaron al piso en silencioso acuerdo; Saga de rodillas empujándose sobre el menor, a quien no le quedó más que acabar sentado en el césped mientras era prensado contra la corteza a sus espaldas. Aquel inicio de conversación había quedado olvidado.

Camus sujetó la nuca de Saga y recorrió con otra mano desde su antebrazo hasta su hombro varias veces y con insistencia, abandonado quejas sofocadas contra los hambrientos labios del griego, mientras éste se enredaba en una ciega lucha contra la yukata de Camus.

No consiguió un triunfo pleno, pero fue suficiente con descubrir parcialmente sus piernas y hallar espacio para atizar el área entre ellas con dedos que temblaban de avidez. Lo descubrió medianamente duro y Saga no se aguantó la sonrisa; sonrisa que Camus mordió al instante. Saga rescató sus labios del ataque, y se zambulló entre las problemáticas telas de la yukata para animar la excitación de Camus con la intempestiva visita de su lengua.

Camus dio un fuerte respingo y tragó un nudo en su garganta. Pasó una mano distraídamente por su frente para apartar el grueso mechón que cruzaba sobre su nariz, y echó vistazos alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías. Esto era bastante imprudente pero no se sintió capaz de parar a Saga… lo había estado necesitando a niveles insospechados.

Saga lamió la punta, luego se echó hacia atrás y miró el pequeño agujero durante algunos momentos, respirando agitado y atizándolo con su aliento. Camus balanceó sus caderas hacia delante, tan, _tan_ ligeramente, y la boca de Saga cubrió el izado pene de nuevo, chupando la parte superior con hambre contenida. Quería más, pero no quería ir muy rápido.

Saga inclinaba el rostro en diversos ángulos constantemente, besando con variantes niveles de ahínco, atrapando y soltando, resbalando los labios de arriba a abajo sobre la consistente textura. Esparcía saliva, redoblaba calidez, y ocasionaba ruiditos húmedos que torturaban dulcemente los oídos del francés. Gracias a las proezas de Saga, las líneas del rostro de Camus hablaban, temblando discretamente, pero Saga no estaba seguro de lo que decían… con Camus realmente nunca se sentía seguro de nada, y ahora el aludido se quedaba muy quieto y muy callado, haciendo todo lo posible por no demostrar su revuelo interno.

A Saga no le agradó. Se detuvo.

El reclamo fue instantáneo.

—¿Qué haces? Sigue.

—Pensé que no te estaba gustando.

Camus bufó. Saga frunció el ceño y la mano de Camus se plantó justo ahí entre sus cejas, dificultándole la visión y empujándole para que volviera a agachar el rostro. Los estorbosos dedos se arrastraron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando Saga obedeció y alcanzó el abandonado falo.

—Apresúrate—ordenó Camus entre jadeos—, debemos volver.

Saga lo soltó con un chasquido.

—Tal vez si dejaras de pensar en otras cosas ya habríamos terminado.

La mirada nublada de Camus se entrecerró, enfocándose amenazante sobre Saga, quien suspiró a manera de disculpa y retomó su tarea con el empeño triplicado, para complacer al intransigente muchacho. Mientras su incansable lengua repasaba la silueta memorizada de la erección de aquél, Saga creó planes para escabullirse a su habitación más tarde. No iba a poder pasar toda la noche sin él.

—Ahh…¡ah!

Saga hubiera sonreído si sus labios no estuvieran ocupados. Los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos subieron progresivamente de volumen y efusividad. El aroma de Camus se entremezclaba con el fresco olor a pasto y la nariz de Saga absorbía con ganas, ambicionándolo todo. En la cavidad de su boca, las succiones atraparon celosamente el miembro de Camus, aspirando lo imposible, regalando apretadas caricias con sus enrojecidos labios, mientras sus manos, jamás quietas, repasaban los alrededores dejando una estela de cálidas cosquillas, masajeando ingles y testículos.

Un par de voces que no pertenecían a ninguno de los dos invadieron el ambiente. Comenzaron lejanas pero se encontraban prácticamente encima de ellos en cuestión de segundos.

Camus se sobresaltó. Una palma cubrió su boca. Era su propia mano. La apretó contra sus labios, sofocando cualquier ruido posible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en controlar sus reacciones vocales. Enterró las uñas de su mano libre sobre la nuca de Saga con bastante saña, en una contraproducente medida para silenciarlo. Saga gruñó contra su glande y volvió a repasar su miembro con arteros lametones.

Saga estaba loco. A este paso serían descubiertos por el mejor amigo de uno y el hermano del otro. Las burlas nunca cesarían. El destello de advertencia en la ofuscada mirada de Camus finalmente frenó a Saga, aunque sólo a medias, pues si bien su boca dejó de hostigarlo, su mano continuó otorgando atinadas fricciones que en esos momentos le parecieron absolutamente despreciables.

—¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? —preguntó Milo, asomándose a la fuente para admirar los coloridos peces koi. Kanon se recargó en la mencionada construcción, sonrió con aires autosuficientes y encogió los hombros.

—Intuición.

Saga viró los ojos. _Maldita conexión gemelar, _pensó.

No tan maldita, porque quizás podría usarla para recuperar la privacidad perdida.

_"Kanon, vete de aquí."_

_"Oh, ¿Saga? ¿Dónde estás?"_ Kanon volteó en busca de su hermano, y aunque estaba oscuro, le pareció distinguir unos familiares mechones de cabello rebelde tras aquel alto arbusto. A duras penas contuvo la risa. Milo volteó hacia él con una ceja alzada, y Kanon lo distrajo con una seductora sonrisa que enseguida se estampó contra los labios del Escorpión.

_"¿Estás con Acuario?"_ preguntaba mientras disfrutaba del sabor de Milo y de la impaciencia que el cosmos de su hermano transmitía.

_"No es asunto tuyo."_

_"Es Acuario, ¿cierto?"_

_"¡Sí, es Acuario! Ahora lárgate."_

Se escuchó una risilla a la que Milo interrogó, pero Kanon atendió a la petición de su hermano y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Milo para llevárselo de ahí, no sin antes lanzarle una pregunta en voz alta que la pareja tras los arbustos no falló en escuchar.

—Oye, ¿sabías lo de Saga y Camus?

—Camus me comentó algo sobre un hámster…—decía Milo con una sonrisa sesgada, conforme avanzaban hacia distintas áreas del bosque.

Cuando los pasos de aquellos dos se dejaron de escuchar, la mirada de Saga se posó sobre el rostro de Camus con un resplandor nuevo, especial, y positivamente alelado.

—¿Le dijiste?— Se suponía que eran un secreto, y Saga apenas se daba cuenta lo tanto que le mortificaba serlo… imaginar a Camus hablando de él con Milo lo trepó en una nube imaginaria de satisfacción.

Camus resopló y se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, antes de apartarse algunas hebras de cabello verdemar que se habían pegado a sus mejillas.

—¿Importa?—preguntó en un tono aburrido. No quería _hablar_ con Saga. De nada. Sólo quería _estar_ con Saga.

—No. Sí. No…—Saga se rindió desviando la mirada, y Camus lo premió con una caricia perezosa sobre un lado de su rostro.

—¿Entonces?...— Camus sugirió con una leve sonrisa, sus pupilas señalaron hacia abajo, y Saga parpadeó despabilándose y recordándose del deseo amarrado que bullía en ambos.

En cuanto Saga descendió la cabeza, Camus volvió a tapar sus labios con una mano, a riesgo de que otras presencias indeseadas pudieran sorprenderlos o Kanon y Milo decidieran retornar. Y con la otra se encargó de ejercer presión entre los cabellos de Saga, dándole pistas de lo que deseaba.

Saga retomó su dedicación, contentándose a sí mismo y dejando de lado las cosas que no se habían hablado. Por el momento le bastaba con certificar cuán necesitado estaba Camus de sus atenciones. Fue una bendición escuchar los amortiguados sonidos que se colaban de la boca cubierta de aquél. Le despertaban un hormigueo desquiciante en sus exaltadas venas…

Saga quería hacer mucho más. Sin interrumpir las húmedas alabanzas sobre el sexo del menor, pestañeó lentamente antes de alzar la mirada hacia el rostro sonrojado de Camus, y los excitantes gestos que aparecían de un segundo a otro le avivaron mayores ambiciones. La descompuesta yukata dejaba a la vista una tentadora porción de su albo pecho, que se estremecía con cada destanteada respiración y presumía una tenue capa de transpiración. Saga anheló liberar su propia erección y sumergirse en aquel perfecto depositario. Entonces Camus frunciría aún más el entrecejo y jadearía mucho más fuerte hasta que el sonido mutara en un incitante grito seco. Saga gimió intranquilo. Su miembro pulsaba con la fantasía y sus labios la transmitían al pene del otro, estampando su antojo en cada hipersensible y receptivo centímetro de dureza.

Saga removió las piernas, incomodado por el endurecido órgano bajo su ropa, pero se centró en el que estaba catando, afiebrado y necesitado, y él le dio lo que necesitaba. Dejó que su lengua rodara sobre la cabeza y patinara hacia abajo en toda su longitud, lentamente al principio, luego desordenado y presuroso. Un pequeño grito ahogado se disipó en el ambiente, y Saga gimió en lo más profundo de su garganta justo antes de tomar el falo hacia el interior de su boca. Osciló el perfil, dejándolo entrar y salir acompasadamente, ni muy rápido, ni muy al fondo, hasta que Camus siseó su nombre muchas veces y_ ya está empezando a sonar enojado así que es mejor hacer algo al respecto_. Entonces aflojó la mandíbula y engulló todo lo que pudo, dejándolo pasar con cuidado, controlando el ritmo, sin sucumbir a las demandas de Camus antes de tiempo. Ignoró el sabor y se enfocó en los sonidos, levantó la vista y captó la apetecible faz de Camus coloreada en éxtasis.

Saga plantó las manos en las piernas de Camus, controlando sus sacudidas. Chupó más fuerte, y sus ojos sonreían con minúsculos brillos y Camus le devolvía la mirada disfrutando la visión de sus labios rojos, reconociendo el empeño con el que trabajaban. Renuentemente, el joven Acuario fijó sus dilatadas pupilas en aquella mirada sonriente, y acabó con un deleitado gemido que resultó el favorito de entre todos los que Saga había escuchado. Los primeros espasmos de Camus fueron violentos y erráticos, hasta que su cuerpo se calmó por un instante antes de sucumbir a los encantadores temblores residuales. Saga se adueñó del semen de Camus y lo desapareció hacia su garganta con la determinación de no permitir que su bonita yukata se ensuciara.

Las manos de Saga ya no estaban sujetando sus muslos, por lo que sus piernas se rindieron y acabaron extendidas en el suelo. Saga se inclinó para lamer su miembro, ya flácido, unas cuantas veces más, juguetonamente, limpiándolo con devoción mientras repartía gentiles caricias a sus pantorrillas. Después, los labios de Saga viajaron al interior de su muslo izquierdo, donde rozó con la lengua antes de darle un suave mordisco y apartarse veloz. Saga le recompuso la ropa mientras Camus se reponía a las exigencias de su alborotado organismo. También se encargó de las sandalias que se habían zafado por todo lo que el otro se retorció.

Cuando dejó la yukata lo mejor arreglada posible, Saga levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los fatigados labios de Camus. Regaló una precavida fricción en el inferior antes de visitar el superior y presionarse sobre ambos, luego lamió el perímetro solicitando acceso al interior de su boca, y Camus consintió el beso sólo por unos segundos, antes de empujar a Saga lo más lejos que sus debilitados brazos pudieron. Había quedado harto de Saga. Demasiado Saga.

Pero Saga volvió a acercarse, besó el extremo de una ceja, luego su pómulo, y Camus se preguntó qué demonios había hecho para que Saga desarrollara este apegamiento hacia él. Se sintió contrariado, y lo manifestó en las tensiones de su rostro y en el amansamiento que su voz mostró al expresar una inusitada pregunta.

—¿Devolviste el hámster?...

—Pólux.

—Ajá…—Camus se contuvo de rodar los ojos hacia arriba.

—Todavía lo tengo—informó Saga, antes de torcer los labios y ponderar por instantes lo que esta nueva curiosidad por la rechazada criatura significaba, lo que había significado su rechazo en primer lugar, así como la actitud distante que Camus había mostrado antes de esta noche. Pronto concluyó que por sí solo no iba a llegar a ningún resultado, así que decidió simplemente preguntar.

—¿Por qué te enojaste?

—Ya no importa.

Saga frunció el ceño y rumió esa falta de contestación. Y mientras se embebía en tal proceso, no aguantó a buscar la pierna de Camus para restregar la pelvis contra ella distraídamente.

—Podríamos entrar por la cocina— Camus sugirió, para evadir el festejo. Saga asintió pero ni siquiera le permitió ponerse de pie.

—No, espera. Quiero saber.

Camus lo miró dudoso y ligeramente sorprendido. Luego arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada incrédula. Saga seguía frotándose contra él y su rostro estaba encendido ¿y aun así iba a quedarse ahí a esperar una respuesta? Sonrió en su imaginación e hizo un gesto de hastío con sus labios antes de mascullar reaciamente:

—Porque ahora tengo que pensar en un regalo para ti.

La amplia sonrisa de Saga fue un reflejo irreprimible. Tampoco se contuvo de arrimar el rostro contra la mejilla caliente del otro y hablar en un murmullo agradado.

—A Pólux le hace falta compañía… un Ganimedes, tal vez.

Camus arrugó la nariz y ladeó levemente la cabeza para generar un suave roce entre sus mejillas.

—Pelearán.

—Se acostumbrarán…

El menor no apeló más, y dio por terminada la conversación al impulsarse sobre Saga y desbaratarle la yukata.

0-o-0

Camus despertó en la casa de Géminis arrepintiéndose del obsequio otorgado semanas atrás. Se sentó aletargadamente y bostezó. Frotó sus ojos con una mano y con otra tanteó entre la oscuridad.

—Saga, sácalos de aquí—murmuró empujando la espalda del hombre que dormía a su lado.

Cuando llegaba la hora de ir a la cama, Saga caía como tronco, pero a Camus lo alteraba fácilmente cualquier ruido, así que habían acordado en dejar a las mascotas fuera de la habitación durante las noches, pero a veces se distraían de más y lo olvidaban.

Saga gruñó y enterró el rostro con mayor insistencia en la almohada, y procedió a continuar su envidiable descanso. Camus entrecerró los ojos resentidamente y los clavó en el hábitat de los hámsteres, ubicado sobre una mesita cercana a la puerta. Refunfuñó preguntándose cuántos años vivirían esos bichos, mientras se desenredaba de las sábanas a prisas.

Llegó a asomarse para descubrir que Ganimedes dormía apaciblemente, hecho una bola, mientras que Pólux —por supuesto que era Pólux— corría incesantemente en la rueda metálica de ejercicio, causando un molesto chirrido al que se debía su actual desvelo.

Camus introdujo una mano a la caja de plástico y con un dedo picó el costado de la rechoncha criatura para que renunciara a su impertinente pasatiempo. Sacó la rueda y sonrió con cierta malicia al ver que el animalito volteaba en busca de su entretención y daba algunas vueltas por ahí sin saber qué hacer, antes de ir a olfatear a su durmiente compañero y acurrucarse muy pegadito a él.

Su sonrisa se suavizó.

Al final, sí se habían acostumbrado.

0-o-0

**Fin**


End file.
